dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from Earth-Three (TV Series)
Tales from Earth-Three is a TV series based on the DC universe of Earth-Three, where the heroes and the villains have switched roles. Cast Troy Baker as Red Hood, Mind Meld John DiMaggio as Killer Gator, Monkey Joe Lance Reddick as White Manta Kirk Thornton as Owlman Nolan North as Ultraman, Lex Luthor Tara Strong as Superwoman Episodes Season One #'Crimson: '''Red Hood looking at himself in the mirror, he takes of his mask to look at his face, he has a flashback to how this happened. Red Hood is talking to his rebles and tells them the plan, his three biggest men, Order, Killer Gator, and Question Mark, will be the defence while Red Hood and the rest will break in to the building, Order asks which building and it cuts to the Hall of Injustice. Order, Gator and Question Mark fight three villains named Muramasa, Changer, and Black Power while Red Hood and a large creature named Man-Owl try to get to the meeting hall. Half way there they are attacked by a woman with wings Angelique, who stabs Man-Owl, Man-Owl gestures for Red Hood to run and he does. He makes it to the meeting hall where he quickly opens up the middle of the table, which has a valt in it, he opens it and takes out something. He is about to escape when Angelique shows up, she is about to kill him when Man-Owl comes out of no where and rips her in two, Man-Owl has a large wound but he picks Red Hood up and runs off like it was nothing. When they make it out of the hall they see that Muramasa is dead, Changer has been frozen and Gator is the only one left alive, beating Black Power, who he says killed Order, Red Hood tries to stop him but Gator scratches him and they decide to leave him there. Red Hood then says this day may have not have ended well, but the fact they have the Blue Kryptonite makes up for it. #'War: 'Red Hood calls out Ultraman on TV and challanges him to a fight, he then shows the Blue Kryptonite, asking if he's brave enough. The next day, Red Hood is standing on top of a building, talking to a few people on a radio, while Man-Owl stands in the back. He then looks up and says he'll call them back, since someone did show up, but it isn't Ultraman, it is one of his partners, Jimmy Olsen. When Red Hood asks why he can fly Jimmy reveals he took the "Ultra Pill" which can give you Ultraman's powers for twenty four hours. Red Hood tries to fight Jimmy without the Blue Kryptonite but it proves useless, since Jimmy throws him off the building, Jimmy then tries to ram Red Hood but he stabs him with the Blue Kryptonite, which gets stuck in him and kills him. Red Hood manages to pull out the Kryptonite before running back to the top of the building where he sees that Man-Owl is missing, he then turns and sees Owlman, who knocks Red Hood out. When he wakes up he sees Man-Owl and Killer Gator in front of him, he asks where he is and he hears Owlman say he's in hell. #'Escape: 'Red Hood, Man-Owl and Killer Gator are taken away to be killed by Ultraman when he is shot in the arm with a Blue Kryptonite bullet. A man in metal armour then frees them and escapes with them. He then gets in to a car which drives off and stops in a swamp, the man then reveals himself to be Lex Luthor, who pushes a button and a large under water base made of steel come up. They walk in and Lex welcomes them to the Legion of Justice. While there they meet people like White Manta, who fights against Sea King, Mind Meld, who is a very smart robot, and Monkey Joe, who is a giant gorilla. Red Hood points out the irony in his name and Joe frowns before walking away, leaving behind a monkey named Harley, who takes a liking to Red Hood. Lex then asks if they want to join and they all agree. #'Terror: '''The Legion have a meeting where Lex tells them he found out where the Blue Kryptonite is, it's inside Terror Tower, a building run by the Terror Titans. It then cuts to Red Hood, Man-Owl, Killer Gator, Harley and White Manta inside the tower. Red Hood opens a vent and him, Manta and Harley crawl inside, while Man-Owl and Killer Gator protect the door. When they make it to the holding room they open up a vault and take the Blue Kryptonite back, this time when they try to escape they are attacked by Hellfire, who is a very powerful alien. She smashes White Manta in to the wall but Manta then stabs her with a fishing spear, Manta tries to get up but it turns out he has a broken leg. Red Hood holds him up using his arm and shoulder and they walk off to the front of the building where they are attacked by the rest of the Titans, Gator stabs one of their members named Boy Beast in the back before smashing him in to the wall, another member named Grid tries to kill Gator but he is destroyed by Red Hood, who placed a bomb on his back, they decide to get out of the building before the rest of them show up, since the Terrors have two teams. At the end it shows Talon, the Terror's leader, walking around the building before calling someone and telling him what happened, the man he's talking to is revealed to be Owlman who says he has a revenge plan, it then shows a screen full of members of the Owl Family.